


Sarada's Hokage-sama

by ErebusTheWriter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Big booty Sarada, Boruto gets cucked (slightly?), Chakra-enhanced Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Naruto has a huge dick, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sarada is sixteen, Sarada's Obsessed with Naruto, Uzumaki Stamina and Libido, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebusTheWriter/pseuds/ErebusTheWriter
Summary: Escorting a drunk Naruto home, Sarada sees an opportunity to finally be with the man she loves. However, she underestimates his legendary metabolism and his willingness to go along with her plans.





	Sarada's Hokage-sama

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had at the prompting of a friend. Hope you enjoy!

With the dignity befitting a Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki clung to Sarada’s slender form and staggered drunk through the darkened streets of Konoha.

“I showed them!” The man slurred, grinning ear-to-ear. “Still the king, baby! Still the king!”

Rolling her eyes, Sarada panted, struggling to hold the larger man’s weight against her body. How she got saddled with escorting the Hokage home after a raucous night of drinking was beyond her. She just happened to be passing by, curious as to what all the fuss was about as she stumbled across a cheering crowd surrounding a local bar. Of all things, some of the most powerful shinobi in the village decided to have a drinking contest. The Hokage, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, etc. 

And, of course, the Hokage won. The reigning champ for ten years running, endowed with an unrivalled metabolism due to his Uzumaki blood and the Kyūbi sealed inside him, the highly respected man managed to put away _barrels _of alcohol. Sarada stumbled across the spectacle of him putting away his third barrel for the evening, having decisively beaten his toughest competition, Chōji. The others had long since passed out, bodies unable to handle the ridiculous amounts of booze. Luckily for them, chakra negated alcohol poisoning, so no one was at risk of dying, but that didn’t mean the guys wouldn’t have one hell of a hangover the day after.

The whole event was moronic. Grown men in a drinking contest? Really? What were they, teenagers? Still, as drunken fools stumbled away back home, the Hokage, heavily drunk, was still rearing for more. Somebody had to step in.

Well, that somebody turned out to be Sarada. The sixteen-year-old chūnin guided the victorious man out of the bar, still chased by cheers and adulations from a clearly impressed crowd of ninja and civilians alike. Finally, at 2:00 am and only several blocks away from the Hokage’s house, the streets were silent, the only occupants her and the Hokage.

“Hey, Sarada-chan?” The older man mumbled.

“Yes, Hokage-sama?”

“Don’t, uh, tell Hinata-chan, please,” he begged her, sounding uncharacteristically frightened. “She doesn’t like it when I drink.”

_‘Can’t figure out why,’_ she thought sarcastically. “Won’t Hinata-sama find out when I get you home?”

“Nah!” The Hokage bellowed, nearly making her eardrums burst. “Hina…Hinata-chan is at a spa in the capital with…” He hiccupped. “Um, Hanabi-chan. Her sister.”

_‘And Boruto is training with my father outside of the village,’_ Sarada mused internally. “And Himawari-chan?”

“Staying at a friend’s house. I’ll get off scot-free!” Naruto cheered.

Yeah, because the entire village cheering about their Hokage drinking every other competitor under the table wouldn’t spread like wildfire. The Hokage was screwed, plain and simple. Hinata-sama would discover his childish activities when she returned. Gossip was a favorite pastime among Konoha’s citizens.

Sarada should have been upset. It was late. She had to carry a man far larger than herself, easily a foot taller than her and double her weight, across town. His breath reeked off alcohol, his words were slurred, and he was slightly drooling on the collar of her shirt, but…

Hmm.

It was wrong. She understood this fully. From a young age, she had a massive crush on the Hokage. She looked up to him, respected him entirely, and viewed him as more of a father than her biological one.

But he was so freaking handsome, unbelievably sexy and strong, her hormones ran rampant as she held him close. Looping her arm around his broad torso, her hand getting a proper feel of the _solid _abdominal muscles hidden beneath his thin coat, Sarada was in heaven. Pure, absolute heaven. A burden? Holding the Hokage close and discreetly groping his muscles? Having his strong arm wrapped around her waist? She inwardly swooned! Having gotten a proper arm replacement, created from his own cells a few years prior, an unbandaged and tanned arm settled itself around her slender back, relying heavily on her for support. Fingers, drumming and lively, ghosted over the beginning flare of her hips.

She thanked Kami it was dark. Her cheeks were red, flushed with a hearty blush. His significant weight, all pure muscle, felt nothing in comparison to the benefits of having him close to her.

The Hokage’s house came into view. Disappointment gripped her. Already?

“Home sweet home!” The drunken man exclaimed. Sarada barely suppressed a gasp when his hand, leaving her waist to fish through his pockets for the housekey, trailed over her shorts-clad rear with open fingers. It was quick, nary a second of contact, and the Hokage clearly didn’t notice his slip, but for Sarada it sent a shiver of decadent excitement up her spine. She bit her lip, thousands of naughty thoughts flooding her mind, and she blushed profusely.

Naruto staggered forward, leaning his weight against the front door. It took the uncoordinated man a few seconds of fumbling to get the key in the slot. “Success!” He boasted, slurring and swaying unsteadily. “Thanks, Sarada-chan! You’re the best!” He turned to her, giving her a megawatt, loopy smile.

“W-Wait! Hokage-sama!”

“Huh?” Blue eyes foggy, the powerful man rested against the doorframe. “Yeah?”

Butterflies plagued her stomach. No one was home, right?

“Let me help you to your bedroom,” she said with a straight face, inwardly nervous. “It wouldn’t, you know, be right if I didn’t make sure you made it to bed safely.”

“Oh.” The older man blinked. “That makes sense.”

“So…” Taking a daring step forward, she curled her fingers around his, smiling uncertainly. “Let me help you, Hokage-sama.”

A sober man would have heard the suggestiveness in her tone. Naruto Uzumaki was currently not a sober man.

He beamed at her, obviously appreciating her concern.

“You’re the best, Sarada-chan,” he told her, giving her a side-hug. She basked in the warmth of his embrace, sighing happily and burying herself in his side.

“No, Hokage-sama,” she said, crossing over the threshold with him. “_You’re_ the best.”

Her dark eyes bubbled with untold affection. She beheld his spiky blonde hair, grown longer over the last few months. It suited him, much better than the short, managed hairstyle he afforded for the past decade. Wild, untamable. Sexy, tempting. Rugged, manly.

They arrived at his bedroom in no time. The bedroom he shared with his wife, Hinata.

The sinfulness oozed off the situation.

“Let’s get your coat off,” Sarada whispered, lips near his ear.

“Yes, ma’am!” He chirped humorously.

She helped him with the zipper. Licking her lips, she admired the tight mesh shirt clinging to his chest underneath the light jacket, and she guided the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

Mesh material stretched over a well-defined chest. For a man who sat behind a desk for hours a day, he was in excellent shape. Sarada doubted Boruto, for all his training, could compare to this chiseled Adonis before her. The father outpaced the son, clearly and decisively.

“How do you sleep?” She inquired, subtly undoing his belt. “Clothing wise?”

“In my boxers.”

Her eyes sparkled with lust.

“Oh, that’s nice.” The belt was tossed away. Slender fingers slid under the hem of his pants. “Then we should get these off, huh?”

She lightly pushed him down on the bed. Laughing, he fell to the mattress with a joyous smile, alcohol affecting his better judgement.

How would this look? The Hokage, a man in his late thirties, alone in his house, in his _bedroom_ no less, with a sixteen-year-old girl. A sixteen-year-old girl who was secretly in love with him. Obsessed with him, really.

Sarada snorted. She was no girl! She was a woman. A chūnin, having slayed many enemies, and gone on dangerous missions most her senior couldn’t survive. She was mature enough to know what she wanted.

She wanted this man. This was the best opportunity. When would another present itself? An empty house, no Hinata, no Boruto, no Himawari…

This was wrong. He was drunk. She was taking advantage of him.

It only excited her.

She tugged at his pants. After slipping off his ninja sandals, she did so with little difficulty, and the pants joined the jacket and belt haphazardly in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Mesh shirt, black boxers. Toned arms on display, muscular legs in superb definition. Tanned skin, healthy and vibrant, attractive and mouthwatering. All before her. And the Hokage smiled at her, trusting her implicitly.

She pressed her hands to his chest. Biting her lip, she savored the feeling of hard muscles. Pecs were obsessed over, set just below broad shoulders. Flat palms traced barely hidden abs, the mesh material partially transparent and criminally thin.

“Arms up,” she ordered, holding all the power. The Hokage, a man manifold times powerful than her, obeyed, sitting up, raising his arms and allowing her to slip the shirt over his head.

“Sarada-chan?” He mumbled; foggy blue eyes confused.

She settled in his lap. Hands gripping his shoulders, she fluttered her eyes at him. She wiggled her hips, generous buttocks pressing against the impressive bulge at the front of his boxers.

The man groaned. She smiled. A throb could be felt, then another, another…

Big. So very, very big. Huge, even. Scary huge. She was a virgin, but not clueless. She viewed porn on many occasions.

Her Hokage was a prime example of manhood.

She saw Boruto naked once. Accidently, of course. She wasn’t attracted to him, didn’t view him in a romantic sense, even if he hinted at wanting a relationship several times a week. She stumbled upon him changing in a tent while they were out on a long mission and saw everything.

Oh, yes. The father far outdid the son. It wasn’t even fair. Boruto was tiny by comparison.

Her longtime childhood friend had a good reason to experience inferiority when compared to his father.

“Hokage-sama,” she breathed huskily. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her first kiss. Alcohol was heavy on his breath and he didn’t respond at first, but to her it was perfect in every way. “Oh, Hokage-sama,” she moaned, riding his crotch, pressing her big rear into his boxer-covered erection.

Alcohol greatly affected the man’s judgement. A sober Naruto would have shoved her away and defended his marriage.

Horny, drunk, and with a nubile, beautiful young woman pressed against him, kissing him passionately and rubbing her big butt against his dick, he was vulnerable. Never had the man cheated on his wife, but with little thought and desire guiding him the powerful Hokage wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pulled her flush to his chest, and kissed her soundly.

He was more experienced than her, Sarada quickly realized. Even drunk, the man’s tongue dominated their deep lip lock, snaking past her pouty lips and settling comfortably in her mouth. Euphoria exploded across her senses as he kissed her back, responding to her actions wholeheartedly, and her heart felt ready to leap out of her chest. She dreamed of this for years. Him kissing her, her held in his arms, passion igniting between them.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, making her blush profusely. “So beautiful.” Hands trailed lower. Big, strong hands, manly hands, seized her prominent rear, a feature she inherited from her mother, and squeezed her plump lower cheeks eagerly. She gasped, moaning hotly into the kiss, and wiggled her healthy bottom excitedly in his grasp. His fingers pulled and stretched her shorts, threatening to tear them off with his unintentionally powerful grip, and with shaky hands Sarada hurriedly tried to remove the pair. She didn’t give a damn about her shorts, she just wanted to feel his strong hands on her bare rear. Skin-to-skin contact, no barriers.

She succeeded. Hopping of his lap for the briefest of seconds, she removed her shorts and promptly crashed back down on him, sending them tumbling to the bed. The Hokage landed on his back, and she gave him little reprieve before she kissed him soundly.

Hands returned to her butt. She shivered. Wide palms slapped at her lower cheeks, causing them to ripple, and pulled at her springy flesh heatedly. Fingers traced the crack of her delectable derriere, pulling them apart and exposing the thin piece of fabric comprising her panties. A skimpy article of underwear consisting of mere strings, worn for ease of mobility in tangent with her shorts, it was a literal thong, and the insatiable Hokage’s fingers tugged teasingly at the thin string.

Not one to be outdone, Sarada shoved her dainty hands into his boxers. Her eyes widened. Impossibly thick, his erection pulsated powerfully in her grasp, hot enough to melt steel and nearly roasting her palms on the spot. He bucked his hips upward, clearly enjoying her touch, and nearly bucked her off from the force of his movement. Growling against her lips, he rolled over, sending her to her back, and dominated her completely.

Lips touched the nape of her neck. Teeth nibbled on her flesh, drawing a prolonged moan from her parted lips. She fisted his blonde locks, silently begging for more, rolling her childbearing hips against his pelvis. Her button-up shirt stood little chance underneath his harsh touch. Gripping her shirt, he ripped it apart with little effort, sending buttons flying and leaving her breathless when his hands promptly assaulted her bra-clad breasts. Modest, just on the edge of a C-cup, they were nonetheless perky and enticing, and the Hokage couldn’t stop pawing at them.

She delighted in his appreciation. Compared to Hinata, a decidedly stacked, voluptuously built beauty, Sarada’s body was slender and lithe, with only her big butt standing out dramatically. She managed to hook her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra with practiced ease, and predictably her Hokage felt the give in tension and did away with her pesky bra, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Lips connected with her bosom. Trailing hot kisses all over her bare breasts, the man worshipped her modest mammaries, warm tongue coiling around her attractively pink little nipples. Whimpering, Sarada tugged at his hair fitfully, melting under his ministrations.

Hands fondled her tits. Squeezing, groping, worshipping them, as if they were the most perfect breasts in existence. His mouth was insatiable, lips covering every square inch with burning kisses, leaving behind a trail of saliva-coated flesh and gentle nibbles. Sealing around one of her erect tips, Naruto applied decadent suction, tongue swirling around the entrapped nub and making her shudder powerfully against him.

She was soaking wet. Sarada knew the front of her thong was drenched. Everything about him aroused her. He was skillful, leagues above her in terms of sexual prowess, and the young Uchiha couldn’t help but think of Hinata Uzumaki as one lucky bitch for marrying such a fantastic lover.

But the kisses and licks didn’t stop at her breasts. Oh, no. Her Hokage wanted every bit of her. Her toned stomach was reverently admired, lips lovingly connected with the faint definition of abdominal muscles. Wide tongue pressed flat against her flesh, he roamed her belly, teasing her belly button with heavy licks and titillating swirls. Hot saliva poured off his tongue in rivers, covering the entirety of her bare flesh as he wandered lower.

“P-Please…” She begged him, spreading her luscious thighs invitingly. “T-Touch me there. Hokage-sama, I want you…”

“Your body’s so fucking sexy,” the leader groaned, lips moving lower.

He effortlessly brushed her thong aside, exposing her most intimate parts to his lustful, foggy, drunken gaze. Pristine, completely shaven, virginal folds before the powerful man’s very eyes. Some part of him, quiet and ignored due to the alcohol influencing his system, urged him to cease this vastly inappropriate, adulterous affair, but his lower head easily prevailed. It had been about a week since he had last gotten his rocks off, and for an Uzumaki that was practically an eternity. Hinata hadn’t been feeling well in the days leading up to her departure for a five-day spa treatment, so he was forced to abstain from sex.

He wanted Sarada.

Without preamble, he dove in tongue first, spearing his oral appendage into her tight depths, and ruthlessly assaulted her clit with his thumb. She was already wet, dripping with arousal, and he hungrily sampled her sweet nectar, inhaling the intoxicating scent of a young woman and treating his taste buds, partially ruined by the alcohol, to tasty bliss.

“Hokage-sama!” Sarada shouted, tugging fitfully on his spiky hair. Her legs angled, looping around his upper body, and she pulled his face flush against her gushing sex. Infinitely better than her dexterous fingers, his tongue brought her to euphoric peaks, probing her quivering insides with a fervor that left her toes curling. With merciless precision, his thumb, slickened by her abundant love juices, became a vibrating blur over her bundle of nerves, lavishing her stimulated clit and robbing her of all semblance of coherence.

Her healthy thighs framed his whisker-marked cheeks. Uncontrollably, she bucked her hips into his mouth, demanding more of the pleasure he bestowed upon her. His tongue hooked upward, finding just the right _spot_, and she stopped for a moment, shuddered atop the bed, and came.

Sarada often heard from her female friends how guys struggled to make a girl cum. Well, her Hokage made her orgasm within two minutes of his stunning bout of cunnilingus. She was a virgin in every sense, unwise and unprepared for such a skillful, experienced older man’s touch, and so she was vulnerable, a 5’4” figure of beautiful feminine curves and flesh covered with easily stimulated, overactive erogenous zones. Hormones powered her lust.

Her juices sprayed his handsome face. Her cheeks burned hotly when he loudly slurped up her nectar, planting his parted lips firmly around her gushing sex and swallowing every drop she offered. Her arousal flooded his tongue, serving as a veritable aphrodisiac to the already highly aroused man. His poor boxers looked ready to rip apart from the monstrous cock throbbing in its confines.

“A squirter, huh?” He asked with a chuckle, rising and wiping his face of her excess fluids.

Sarada blushed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Hokage-sama.”

“I like it.” He brushed his thumb over her engorged clit, making her moan. “Like honey.”

His infamous metabolism was slowly eroding the effects of alcohol from his system. The slur to his words was nearly gone. Sarada marveled at his body’s durability.

Yet he still wanted her, compromised judgement or not.

Scooting atop the bed, he pulled off his boxers. Sarada gasped.

It was bigger than she initially believed, especially mere inches from her face

It frightened her. It pulsated intensely, possessing girth comparable to that of a soda can, and carried length so impressive and unreal the fat tip of the monstrous meat dipped underneath the heavy weight. A massive pair of testicles dangled low, plump and undoubtedly filled to the brim with virile Uzumaki semen and swayed intimidatingly between his legs.

All the porn she viewed left her defenseless, unprepared against this towering pillar of man meat. It blew away her wildest expectations, dwarfing the size of even the most well-endowed of AV stars.

Hinata took this on a frequent basis? Sarada suddenly had a whole new level of respect for the Hokage’s wife. How did the demure beauty not constantly walk around with a pronounced limp?

Then again, that respect only extended so far. After all, she was currently intimate with the woman’s husband, yet Sarada held not one shred of guilt.

Thick fingers buried themselves in her hair, tearing her away from her gawking. Looking up at him with shining dark eyes held behind black-rimmed spectacles, she was the epitome of youthful beauty, irresistible to the older man.

“Suck,” he commanded, pressing his fat tip to her pouty lips.

Immediately, she was assaulted with a powerfully masculine scent. Far from unpleasant, it dominated her senses, filling her nostrils with a musk that took her breath away. He was largely devoid of pubic hair, for which she was grateful, sporting managed light hairs around the base of the beastly cock. His sack lacked any springy hairs. He kept himself well-groomed down there, indicative of a healthy sex life.

“Whatever you wish, Hokage-sama.” Opening her mouth, she tentatively extended her tongue and gave the wide bulbous tip a sensual lick. The taste of bitter pre-cum tickled her taste buds, causing the dark-haired girl to shiver. Shaky hands gripped the base. She marveled at how tiny her feminine hands appeared as they tried to fully grasp his girth. Enormous veins littered the unrivaled manhood. She could feel them beneath her touch, pulsing and fueling the beast with lust and blood, and admired their notably bumpy indents with inquisitive fingers.

“Soft,” he groaned, enjoying her hands. “Very soft. Like fucking silk.”

Active kunoichi she may have been, but she took care of her hands. She delighted in providing him pleasure and managed to engulf a fair portion of his tip between her supple lips. The tip alone proved wider than she initially believed, large enough to create a struggle. Remembering the AVs she watched, she utilized her tongue to make up for her lack of depth, and vigorously attacked the engorged glans quivering in her mouth with her nimble oral appendage.

The sweat and grime on his cock after a long day tasted glorious. Strong, primal, it thrilled her, quickly pooling arousal at her already damp pussy. Eyes widening, she released a moan around the thick tip, generating pleasurable vibrations which struck his cock straight to its core, when he used his free hand to shove a thick finger into her sopping entrance. The hand buried in her hair urged her forward. Another girthy inch was speared into her hot mouth.

“You’ll have to work harder for my cum, Sarada-chan.” His thumb tended to her clit, turning her legs to jelly. He chuckled. “Ah, virgin walls. So tight and inexperienced. I can make you cum buckets, Sarada-chan.” He eyed her lustfully, watching her struggle to suck on his meat. “Until you make me cum with your mouth, I won’t stop.”

No slur to his word. The flush dusting his marked cheeks earlier was gone. He was no longer drunk.

“Good ol’ metabolism finally kicked in. Taking advantage of your Hokage while he’s drunk, huh?” A second finger slipped into her tight insides. Gasping around his meat, she came, spraying his palm with her slick arousal. Bucking her hips, riding the tidal wave of pleasure and humping his hand, she blushed embarrassingly. The handsome man smirked. “Naughty kunoichi like you need to be punished. As your Hokage, that job falls to me.”

Trembling hands worked over his shaft. Still in orgasmic bliss, Sarada wanted her Hokage to experience his own release. She sucked, licked, and caressed affectionately his captured meat, managing to snag another two inches into her mouth before she had difficulty breathing. Only a fraction of the impressive cock was serviced by her velvet-like mouth, but she made up for it with her dexterously small hands.

“Tempting a married man,” Naruto murmured, running his fingertips over her scalp. “Naughty girl. You and this sexy body of yours. I’m old enough to be your father, you know?”

The dirty talk turned her on something fierce. She was shameless, wasn’t she? Lusting after a married man, the father of her best friend, the former teammate of her mother and father.

Her Hokage. _Her_ Hokage.

“You have a nice fat ass like your mom. I used to have the biggest crush on her when we were younger. You look better than her at that age. Way better.” His wonderful fingers pumped in and out of her dripping snatch. “She was more tomboyish. You, Sarada-chan, are undoubtedly a woman. Beautiful, hot, sexy woman.”

_‘Hokage-sama…’ _

Her heart threatened to burst. He was attracted to her. She looked better than her mom, according to him, who was no slouch in the looks department. She was blushing like a civilian schoolgirl under his praise and redoubled her efforts to bring him the best pleasure possible.

“For the last year, I’ve thought about bending you over my desk and fucking you senseless,” he admitted. “I know it’s wrong, but I can’t control my fantasies. Ah, fuck. Your tongue feels so good!” The Hokage growled. The pace of his fingers increased. She couldn’t hold out for much longer. A press of her clit spelled the end of her willpower, and she came for the third time that evening from her Hokage’s masterful touch. “Oh, my sexy Sarada-chan is a quick shot.” His grin was teasing. “What a woman. I think I’m in love.”

Her face couldn’t possibly get any redder. She was fully enraptured by this man.

_‘Cum!’_ She begged, frantically licking and sucking. Her hands were a blur, aided by the copious amounts of her spit coating his shaft. _‘Cum! I want to make you cum! Give me a taste!’ _

Chakra bubbled around his fingers, creating a vibrating effect which left her seeing stars. She tensed, shuddered, and came. Again.

“A neat trick that’s harder than it looks,” he said, relishing the sight of her eyes rolling back into her skull, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on his meat. “It’s practically cheating. I could make you cum a hundred times if I wanted to. I can make Hinata-chan pass out if I overdo it.”

She needed to make him cum soon. Her brain was short-circuiting amid the onslaught of pleasure. She poured everything she could into servicing him, trying to wring the load right out of him. Lips stretched, tongue crazed, and pale cheeks marked by a seemingly permanent blush, Sarada felt the throbbing intensify. His cock shuddered in her mouth, pulsating once, twice, and then…

“Oh, baby,” Naruto whispered, gripping her hair roughly. “I’m cumming, Sarada-chan. Swallow every drop of your Hokage’s cum.”

“Hmm-mhhm!” She cheered, eagerly awaiting his release.

The first shot was unimaginably thick. Sticky, pure white cum rocketed into her mouth, colliding with the back of her throat and descending to her belly. Ropes accompanied the initial blast. Long and potent, his load was on pace to quickly overwhelm her, seemingly endless as he deposited his spunk into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but amateurish experience left her outmatched. Unprepared, she tore herself away from the erupting tip, coughed and panted heavily. His released wasn’t over. Shots landed on her lips, nose, and cheeks, with a long strand sticking to the left lens of her glasses. Every powerful throb was followed by another glob, and she looked a slutty mess by the time the legendary Hokage finished.

She was painted properly, marked heavily by his seed. The smell of cum was thick in the air. His fingers, seeking a prime moment to tear away at her defenses yet again, vibrated and shattered her sanity with another spine-tingling orgasm

“Hokage-sama!” She cried, burying her cum-coated face in his crotch. She clung to him desperately, moaning and wiggling her hips wildly. She saw the heavens. Her life flashed before her eyes. Her Sharingan unintentionally activated from the emotional bliss she experienced.

Limbs weak, she leaned on him. Tenderly, she kissed his pelvis. Nuzzling the base of his dick, she planted featherlight kisses all over his shaft, sticking out her tongue to coil around his massive sack. He was still hard as a steel, much to her shock, undaunted by the large orgasm she brought him to mere moments ago.

Fingers cupped her chin. Blinking wearily, she looked up at him in a manner akin to pure worship, the crimson red of the Sharingan spinning with black tomoe.

He was smiling at her. Approval shone in his blue orbs. She basked under his warm stare.

“You look so beautiful with my cum all over your face, Sarada-chan,” he told her lovingly. “You did a good job, but it’s time for the main event. Time to take your virginity.”

“You’ll have me?” She dared to hope. She wanted nothing more than for him to claim her entirely, making her a true woman. His woman.

“Of course, beautiful. You’re mine, after all. I should take responsibility, shouldn’t I?”

Yes. Yes, she was his. Not Boruto’s. Not anyone else’s. _His_.

Sarada’s red eyes shimmered with love.

“I love you, Hokage-sama,” she sighed, allowing the man to place her on her back. He towered over her, planting his arms at her side. A loving position: the intimate missionary. He was going to make her first time romantic. Beautiful, wonderful, everything she ever wanted.

He kissed her, uncaring of his brand staining her lips, of the bitter taste clinging to her tongue. Clinging to him, she poured all her emotions into the passionate lip lock, locking her arms around his broad chest, folding her legs across his firm buttocks. The God of Shinobi held her reverently, lust rolling off him in palpable waves, and positioned his fat tip at her entrance.

He was slick with her spit, she was well-lubricated from the slew of orgasms she endured, but when he surged his hips forward and stretched her insides far greater than she could fathom, Sarada gasped in pain and dug her nails into his back.

“Tight,” he grunted, nibbling on her bottom lip. “So tight. Don’t worry, Sarada-chan. The pain won’t last long.”

She felt the warmth of chakra spread across her core. It was comforting. Her entire body relaxed as reprieve flooded her. Aching folds receded to painless bliss.

“How?” She whispered, locking gazes with her Hokage.

Naruto smiled.

“I’m a Sage, Sarada-chan. A master of chakra.” He winked. “I have my ways.”

More meat parted her folds. Thick, so very thick, girth stretched her, with a wide tip spearheading the charge. Virgin she may have been, but no kunoichi retained their hymen after graduation. The eye-catching stretches they performed for the most basic of training rid them of that little barrier. Still, without the aid of his chakra manipulations, Sarada knew she would have been ripped apart. He was too big.

But without the pain, every inch dragging along her tight insides brought about random jolts of stabbing pleasure. Mind-numbing, orgasmic shudders tore through her. She gasped and moaned, producing a slew of embarrassing noises only reserved for her apex lover, and encouraged him to continue plundering her previously virginal depths by pushing him forward with her shapely legs. The heels of her feet dug into his back, and after a minute of her Hokage slowly ambling forward he reached the maximum of her depths.

Her eyes widened. Her…cervix? He had reached her cervix. Glancing between their intertwined bodies, she marveled at the fact a good portion of his dick still remained free of her quivering snatch. Her toned belly showed a prominent, very noticeable tubular indentation. Was that…?

“Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami,” Sarada mumbled in disbelief. She felt so full. Her pussy, struggling to accommodate his size, tensed and shuddered, making sense of the impossibly large intrusion which had claimed her virginity. She felt every shake of his heavy cock, every pulsation which powered the beast, and tears entered her eyes as she realized she was fully connected to her love.

Her emotions overwhelmed her. She promptly came all over his cock.

“T-Tight!” Her Hokage hissed, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. “Are you trying to make me blow my load immediately, Sarada-chan? I can barely move.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m…I’m a quick shot…”

It was embarrassing to admit it, but the evidence was there. He just put it in, and she already came.

“I think it’s adorable. Sexy.” He kissed her neck. His hands fondled her tits, brushing his thumbs over her erect tips. They were just the right size, fitting perfectly in his large hands. They encompassed her breasts entirely, and he gave them a lovely jiggle. “My sexy Sarada-chan.”

“Hokage-sama…” She smiled, holding him close. She felt complete. She craned her neck, allowing him to methodically nibble and suck on her youthful flesh. He allowed her pussy ample time to grow accustomed to his size, distracting her with tender fondles of her perky tits. Her neck would be littered with love bites later, proof of his ownership of her, but that made it all the more invigorating. She cooed and gasped, playing with his soft hair, loving him more and more with each passing second.

She was ready. Finally.

He pulled back, leaving only the tip buried snug between her slick folds. The depressing ache of emptiness soon followed, nearly breaking her heart, but all was forgotten when he used his firm hold on her bouncing tits and slammed back into her gushing womanhood.

The heavens exploded. A million supernovas happened before her Sharingan-blessed eyes. The massive shockwave of his thrust stole her breath, left her gasping for air, and her limbs promptly went limp as the biggest cock in all of existence ruined her formerly virgin depths.

“You’re the best,” he murmured affectionately, nuzzling the crook of her neck. “Hinata-chan’s pussy can’t compare. Kami, I’m gonna get addicted to this.”

Two kids and nearly two decades worth of pounding stole away the beloved tightness he had grown to love. He still enjoyed fucking his wife, but the thrill and mystique had disappeared. So did her stamina. No longer could his Hinata-chan endure five rounds of intense sex. One or two left her exhausted, begging him for a reprieve. His sexual appetite only increased as he aged. At thirty-eight, Naruto was still in his prime, yearning for endless sex, boisterous and energetic. He was constantly horny, attributed to the restless, ungodly amounts of chakra which bubbled inside his muscular body, seeking release.

Sarada was new, young, and breathtakingly tight. Well, tight for him. After tonight, he doubted another man would find pleasure in her ruined folds.

The Hokage was relentless. Every thrust was earth-shattering. Her hands returned to his back, gripping him harshly and drawing blood with her nails as the older man ravaged her. Hot tongue on her neck, large hands palming her jiggling tits, Naruto dominated her entirely, producing a savage pace of his thick shaft plunging deep into her tight folds. Hips blurred. The bed protested from the intense rocking. The positively lewd sound of her dripping wet snatch being stuffed by his slickened meat bounced off the walls and back to their eardrums, basking them in a cacophony of sinful noises which blended perfectly with the slew of breathless moans which erupted from the young Uchiha’s lips. Massive balls swayed back and forth with every thrust, big enough to give the swell of her prominent buttocks a hearty slap.

No pain existed. For Sarada, only decadent pleasure gripped her. Everything: his hands, lips, tongue, cock. All worked in tandem to bring her to new euphoric heights. Girth-blessed meat dug into her inner walls, hugged obsessively by her clinging folds whenever he retracted his hips for another harsh thrust. Ecstasy ruled her senses.

“H-H-Hokage-sama!” She moaned, rolling her wide hips, bucking into him to meet his powerful thrusts. “Fuck me! Make me yours!”

Her orgasm exploded. Snug insides became nearly unbearably tight. The blond Hokage gritted his teeth. Nubile folds desperately tried to milk him, to coax the seed out of him, but Naruto held strong.

He kissed her. Sharingan eyes flashed, affection sparkling in those powerful crimson orbs, and Sarada, lost in the fog of lust, writhing in pleasure beneath her Hokage, eagerly kissed him back. Tongues bashed, spit swapped lovingly, and the big booty Uchiha was pleasantly surprised to find the taste and scent of alcohol had vanished from her lover’s breath. His hands briefly left her breasts, allowing her perky orbs to mash wondrously into his solid chest, erect nipples titillated by the hard muscles they grazed. Fingers teased the impressive flare of her hips, noting their childbearing capacity and sending the Uzumaki’s mind into a frenzy. Primal instinct inflamed his lust.

Growling against her lips, he pulled out of her quivering snatch, fell to his side, and pulled the kunoichi’s fat ass into his crotch. Plump cheeks mashed into his pelvis, Sarada glanced over her shoulder with half-lidded, curious eyes, panting breathlessly and more than a little disappointed at the suddenly empty feeling gracing her gaping pussy. The spooning was nice, but she wanted more of his dick, which was ferociously shoved between her ample cheeks. Thick cock meat fucked her ass crack, with his girth gliding along her puckered hole, with only the measly string of her torn thong protecting it from his massive prick. She shivered, finding the sensation strangely erotic, and wiggled her big ass into his crotch.

“Ah, Sarada-chan,” the Hokage groaned. A hand snaked under her arm, cupping one of her breasts. The other laid on her hip, roaming her soft flesh and coming to a rest on one of her fat lower cheeks. His cock, so long and thick, proved a match for her jaw-dropping derriere, buried fully between its expansive softness and poking out of her crack defiantly. “You have that Haruno ass,” he breathed, planting kisses on her neck.

“Does Hokage-sama like my big ass?” Sarada asked huskily, thrilled of his approval. She touched his cheek, running her fingertips across his adorable whisker-marks.

“Fuck, yes!” He gave her ass a healthy slap, causing it to ripple hypnotically. He salivated at the sight. “Get on all-fours. I want to watch your fat ass bounce while I fuck your pussy.”

Giggling at his obsession with her ass, the Uchiha obeyed, managing to extricate herself from his grasp and crawl up the bed. She shook her rear invitingly, captivating his gaze entirely, and presented herself to him. With a sultry smile, she looked over her shoulder at him, pouty lips pursed and seductive.

“This time fill me up, Hokage-sama. Pump me full of your cum.” She blushed lightly. “T-Turn me into your personal cumdump.”

Cock throbbing at the sight of her enticing ass, the Hokage saddled behind her. With little effort, he tore the remnants of her thong off, leaving her entirely divested of her clothing. She only wore her glasses, which to the insatiable man was a massive turn on considering some of his cum stained the lens.

Rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks, he relished the fat cheeks engulfing his girth for a brief moment. He squeezed each cheek, marveling at the youthful springiness of her perky ass, showing not one hint of sag. Only brilliantly soft, pliable to his touch, and rippling from every slap and shake he gave it.

“Hokage-sama!” The kunoichi whined impatiently, desperately craving his cock.

He sighed in faux annoyance.

“As you wish, Sarada-chan.” He placed his lower head at her entrance and plunged back into her coiling depths. “Here’s the cock you love so much!”

Smiling deliriously, lips parted and drool escaping the corner of her mouth, Sarada moaned happily and squirted all over his dick. From initial contact alone, she came like a slut, Sharingan eyes flashing intensely from the surge of nirvana flooding her system. Thick meat stretched her insides, once more bestowing upon her a feeling of completeness. Her limbs nearly gave out from the shockwave of pleasure, but she held strong.

And then the man began pounding away.

“S-So big~!” Sarada screamed, throwing her head back as her Hokage’s unrivaled cock plundered her depths. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest. The intensity of their coupling made her gasp, shudder and see stars, and she could do little but push her fat ass backwards in a frantic attempt to actively participate in their lovemaking. Her shoulder-length dark hair danced around her pretty face, wild and unkempt, and her plump buttocks rippled deliciously from every collision with his pelvis. “Your cock’s so big, Hokage-sama! The best!”

“You like my big cock in your pussy?” The older man grunted, palming her ass cheeks and watching them bounce. He pummeled her folds without pause, obsessed with the velvet-like, slick tightness of her inner walls, and the Hokage couldn’t remember the last time he had been so turned on during sex. Not for the last five years, at least. The young kunoichi was so hooked and drunk on his dick, every ten or so thrusts caused her to squirt more of her love juices. Sarada was a very heavy squirter, something which only served to fuel the lust burning in his loins. Yet the unbelievable slickness, the soaping wet quality of her constantly gushing pussy, didn’t detract from the toe-curling tightness, the sweet clinging sensation of nubile walls hugging every inch of his cock.

“I love your big cock!” She affirmed, hearts practically glowing in her crimson orbs. “I love it! I love you! I love you, Hokage-sama!”

Fuck. He felt a stirring not only in his loins, but in his chest. He always had a soft spot for Sarada. She had been like a second daughter to him. Her absentee father wanted little to do with her, so the Hokage took it upon himself to watch over her. He witnessed her graduate from the Academy, perform exceedingly well in every test thrown her way, and grow into the beautiful young woman she was today.

He realized his attraction to her within the last year. He would have never acted on it, of course, but the teenage kunoichi just had to be so forward and needy for his dick. Still, he realized the wrongness of the situation. She was the same age as his son, who he knew had a massive crush on the sexy Uchiha. The daughter of his former teammates, a kunoichi under his command. He was married. He was more than double her age.

But…

All those facts made it even more arousing for him. 

And nothing could stop him.

With a primal roar, he gave her a harsh thrust, making her temporarily black out, and felt his loins stir. 

“I’m cumming, Sarada-chan! Take it all! Take every drop of my cum!”

Sarada’s eyes rolled back into her skull. Bashed against her abused cervix, his swollen tip shot thick ropes of semen straight into her womb. Two ropes, three, four, five…

She lost track. Molten hot cum filled every nook and cranny of her womb, eventually spreading to her stuffed folds. “Hokage-sama!” Gasping, her entire body shuddered, goosebumps gracing her pale flesh as she spasmed. The most powerful orgasm of the evening ravaged her body, generated by the ungodly amounts of virile semen painting her insides white.

She was being bred. Unprotected, raw sex. It was _not_ a safe day for Sarada. She took no contraceptives. There was a very real, high possibility of her getting knocked up by the Hokage.

No greater honor existed, in her opinion.

The Uchiha clan needed to swell in numbers. Since her father seemed unwilling to have more children to grow the bloodline, it ultimately rested on Sarada.

And she would gladly bear a dozen of the Hokage’s children.

Orgasm subsiding, Naruto sighed contently. Patting her rear fondly, squeezing her lovely lower cheeks, he pulled out of her slowly. His swollen tip escaped from her clinging, abused folds with a wet ‘pop!’ and a river of his seed surged from her marked depths.

“Ahhh, best pussy ever!” He exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. “How you doing, Sarada-chan? Still breathing?”

After he pulled out, the big booty Uchiha collapsed to the bed. Breathing heavily, ravaged by numerous orgasms, she was an erotic sight of flushed cheeks, half-lidded Sharingan eyes, and messy dark hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. Her fat ass remained raised, twitching slightly from the aftershock of rapturous pleasure plaguing her body, and he received an excellent view of a near limitless reserve of his sticky cum pouring from her gaping folds.

“Hokage-sama,” she mumbled lovingly, thoughts a jumbled mess.

Chuckling, he scooted around her ravaged body and nuzzled his oozing tip against her cheek. He ran a hand through her silky locks of dark hair.

“No time for rest, Sarada-chan. I still have three or four loads in me. Probably more.” He prodded her lips. “Get me nice and clean. I want my dick spotless before I shove it back in your pussy.”

Sarada perked up. More raw fucking, more creampie sex? Sign her up!

She worshipped his massive cock with sensual licks, lapping up their mixed fluids staining his dick. The smell of passionate sex clung heavily to his crotch, a thick musk which put a rosy blush on her cheeks. Dried and cooling cum still clung to her face and glasses, with a literal river of still steaming hot cum trickling out of her sore folds.

“Remember that trick with my fingers? I can apply the same thing to my dick.”

Her eyes widened. Oh, dear Kami…she didn’t know if she’d retain her sanity if he did that. A vibrating, gargantuan cock, buried deep inside her pussy.

She salivated at the thought.

“Hinata-chan never lets me do it. She cums too quickly and passes out.” He smirked. “I wonder how long you can last. Shall we find out?”

Sarada nodded quickly.

“Yesh,” she slurred, mouth full of his cock. “Pleaz!”

“Good girl.”

Distracted by the sexy young woman before him, Naruto neglected his sensory abilities. If he hadn’t, he would have noticed the presence approaching the bedroom, but…

The door to marital bedroom opened.

Blue eyes widening, Naruto glanced up.

“Oh…” He chuckled nervously. “This is awkward, huh?”

Standing in the doorway, Boruto Uzumaki, slack-jawed, beheld the nightmarish sight before him.

“I…I got home early and heard noises,” he said weakly. His eyes focused on the gaping, cum-dripping snatch laid atop the bed, framed by luscious thighs and topped by a plump butt. “Who…That isn’t Mom…”

Sarada, releasing her lover’s cock, sat up and glanced over her shoulder at the new arrival, giving Boruto a prime view of her cum-covered face.

“Hey, Boruto!” She greeted. Cock-drunk and bubbling with lust, she thought little of his confused, hurt expression. “Sorry, I can’t talk right now. Hokage-sama is busy putting a baby in me.”

“S-Sarada?”

Naruto sighed.

“Look, son…”

“With my dad?” He whimpered, heart shattering. His longtime crush defiled by…his own dad?! This had to be a bad dream.

“Can you please leave, Boruto? Hokage-sama and I are about to fuck,” Sarada said impatiently. She wanted more of her Hokage’s dick!

“…” Boruto was too stunned to say anything.

“Ah, cheer up!” Sarada grinned, seeing his despondent look, and experiencing a strange thrill at his heartbroken expression. “You’re going to have another sibling in about nine months. Isn’t that exciting?”

Naruto winced.

“Sarada-chan, I really don’t think you should-”

_Thud!_

Too late. Poor Boruto fainted.

“I am in so much trouble,” Naruto muttered, scratching his head.

Ignoring the presence of her unconscious teammate, Sarada pressed her naked body to his and embraced him.

“Don’t worry about him, Hokage-sama.” She kissed him tenderly. She gripped his cock, eliciting a groan from the older man when she began running her soft palm and nimble fingers over his engorged, sensitive glans. “Boruto needs to understand I’m yours, so pump more of your thick cum in me and get me pregnant.” She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. “Don’t you want me?”

Well, he was already going straight to Hell, so…

“Ah, fuck it!” Sweeping her off her feet and making her giggle excitedly, the powerful man shoved her down to the mattress and pressed his fat tip to her sopping sex. Sarada managed to loop her arms around his neck just as the Hokage pushed forward and buried his throbbing cock deep into her tight pussy.

“Yes~!” Sarada moaned, kissing him furiously. “Fuck me! Stuff my tight pussy! Ruin me!”

“Sarada-chan,” he groaned, losing himself to this unbelievably sexy girl.

The only thing that mattered to them was fucking each other senseless.

Boruto, only feet away, unconscious in the doorway, was deftly ignored.

To be continued…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought. If enough people like this, I may work on a second chapter. I have a few ideas bouncing around my head. Take care!


End file.
